


Old Man

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, also glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: Harvey doesn't cope well with his eyesight problem.Mike makes everything better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sal_si_puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/gifts), [TheDevilsDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/gifts).



> Thanks to Sauffie for Bêta and for customizing this beautiful pic of Gabriel.  
> I knew I had to write something as soon as I saw it on tumblr.  
> For Aqua and Erin because they are organizing Marvey Secret Santa again this year.

It’s early in the morning and they just got into work to prepare for a big meeting with their new client.

The offices are empty still and Harvey must’ve forgotten to take his glasses off.

Mike smiles fondly, gazing at his husband from afar, wondering when Harvey will promptly remove said glasses to hide them in his pocket.

Harvey is so sexy when he wears them, though.

Especially in bed.

 

* * *

 

It took an inordinate amount of time for Harvey to accept his eyesight problem.

“It’s a physical degeneration”, he yelled at Mike one night when he just couldn’t read a client deposition.

“It’s just presbyopia, baby”, Mike shrugged “It happens after hitting forty, especially when you have been blessed with an excellent eyesight like yours.”

“I don’t give a fuck”, Harvey growled, adding an adamant “I. Am. Not. Wearing. Glasses. Ever.”

“Why not?”, Mike asked, puzzled “You are going to look so hot with them. I can’t wait to see you with glasses, actually.”

Harvey being Harvey, aka very, very stubborn, Mike had to wait for six months before Harvey accepted to face the hard truth.

He just simply couldn’t see anything in writing anymore.

Of course, Harvey played all the tricks, like enlarging the font on his smartphone and laptop.

Of course, Harvey had Mike order in all the restaurants ( _Mike, go ahead, you know what I like_ ) because he couldn’t read the menu.

Until Jessica told him he looked completely ridiculous in client meetings, reading his files with his arms outstretched.

 

* * *

 

The first days were a nightmare to say the least.

“Mike, I look like a seventy year old” Harvey whined every ten minutes.

“You are hot as fuck, old man”, Mike invariably answered, a loving smile playing on his lips.

“Mike! Have you seen my glasses? I swear I left them in your office ten minutes ago”, Harvey would also shout, at least three or four times a day.

“No, you haven’t, baby. They are in your drawer, where Donna stores them away each time you drop them somewhere”, Mike would patiently retort.

After a few weeks, though, Mike thought of something.

* * *

 

“You know”, Mike said one night, Harvey snuggling behind him in their king size bed. “I really have this kink I’d like to discuss with you.”

“Hmmm”, Harvey murmured sleepily, his mouth on Mike’s earlobe. “Whatizit? I’d be happy to oblige.”

“I want you to fuck me with your glasses on”, Mike blurted out. “Please.”

“Are you kidding me?”, Harvey hissed. “Not a fucking chance in hell."

“Well, you’ll have to, otherwise I’ll never share any of my sexual fantasies with you again”, Mike said, dead serious.

_Ah._

Somehow, _that_ did the trick.

Harvey never complained about his glasses ever again.

 

* * *

 

He still hides them in his pocket from time to time, like right now for instance, as he walks towards the conference room.

“Put them back on, baby”, Mike whispers, his hand brushing Harvey’s forearm. “You know what will happen after the meeting if you do.”

“You’ll get horny as hell and drag me to the file room?”, Harvey chuckles.

“You bet I will, old man”, Mike murmures. “I’m half hard already and the meeting hasn’t even started yet.”

 

* * *

 

“How come is he so cool about it all of a sudden?”, Jessica questions, quirking her eyebrows, as she watches Harvey mingling with clients at the PSL gala. “He wears them almost all the time now.”

“Trust me, Jessica”, Mike smiles. “You don’t want to know.”


End file.
